


Lost Once Again

by Loulou123



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulou123/pseuds/Loulou123
Summary: He hadn’t even considered that he would be alone when it happened.
Kudos: 28





	Lost Once Again

He’s been stabbed.

Were it any other blade, he’d have brushed off the attempt with a dark chuckle. Cracked a joke about immortality and moved on. Hugged away the worry from Chloe’s shoulders and refused a shock blanket with a raised brow.

But it was Azrael’s weapon that tore through skin. Azrael’s sword that ripped open his heart.

With every memory clamouring to be the next to flash before his eyes, Lucifer doesn’t care to remember who did it. An insignificant nobody, from what he can muster into his thoughts.

It doesn’t matter who did it. It matters who’s here.

And for this painful moment, that’s... nobody.

There’s no terrified glare from Dan, vicious declarations that he’ll be okay and that he really should keep his eyes open.

No cheerful lies from Ella as she gives futile attempts at restoring a rapidly dwindling supply of life, the smile on her face crumpling as he stays resigned to his fate.

And worst of all; there’s no Chloe to tell him that he has no right to die. No right to leave her.

Really, that’s all he wishes for. Her warm, soft hands to hold his and tell him that he’ll see her again - she knows it.

So yes, a lonely tear - almost as lonely as him - trickles down Lucifer’s cheek as he lays on the floor. Stained red like the cold, hard ground beneath him while every attempt at breathing causes more pain.

So much pain.

More than falling? He can’t tell. Everything is so... unclear.

Stubbornness wills him to hold on, to wait for just a few more seconds.

But stubbornness could never hold a candle to the frozen grasp of death herself.

And so Lucifer is left abandoned into nothingness.

Unaware of how Dan tries not to think about how someone with so many people around him constantly died alone on the floor.

Unaware of how Ella shakes her head and begs a God that apparently doesn’t care while she trembles and tries - truly, she does.

Unaware of how Chloe begs his lifeless soul to come back to her, whispers promises of love into his empty ears, and kisses his purple lips as though it could help.

No one will know what he was thinking, no one will know what he said. No one will know who he longed for with his final breaths.

Denial will offer Dan no release, Ella’s attempts will go unnoticed, and begging will get Chloe nowhere. Pleading, after all, had granted him no amount of mercy.

Lucifer is lost, once again, to Azrael’s blade.


End file.
